


Kirkland: The Muggle Wizard Family

by hereweshallmeetagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hogwarts AU, a mixture of drabbles, dating pre philosopher's stone as well as post deathly hollows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kirklands, in the eyes of the wizarding society, was nothing more than a muggle family. Well off enough for a muggle, no signs on magical abilities on family members, nothing that required investigations or special reports to the Ministry.</p>
<p>For the rest of Britains, The Kirklands was merely another family, minor noble who inherited a title and land from the old days. One among many families in Britain who still retained their titles, thanks to some quick-thinking family members who were clever enough to invest their funds in modern business ventures.</p>
<p>But every family have secrets, and the Kirklands have, in simple words, a whole damn lot of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which One Paid Attention to One's History

 

* * *

**Chapter 1 - In Which One Paid Attention to One's History**

* * *

 

For over 400 years, at least, that's how long the family records went back to, there was usually only two wizards/witch in the Kirkland house. For most of the period, the gift usually skipped one generation. Even then, it usually manifested in different lines. The oldest record Emma managed to find mentioned one Charles Kirkland, who went to Hogwarts, followed by his grandniece, who later went to Durmstrang. Since then, there were only two exceptions to this occurence: first, during the time of the Plague hits Europe, when a father and his daughter both have the gift; second, during the Grindelwald rebellion, when a set of twin brothers was born, both gifted with magic (predictably, they went to different schools).

Knowing it all, on one night in October -- when the wizarding world still celebrating over the good news of Voldemort's defeat -- when toys began to float around the one months old Scott Kirkland, Emma began to doubt whether the good news was really good news at all.

One and a half year later, as her second son -- six months old Callum -- fell off his crib, and thunder strikes and rain fell over the Kirkland's family land, Emma knew she need not to doubt anymore.

The next day, she shared the idea with her husband and father-in-law. They were convinced rather quickly.


	2. In Which One Sees What Fate Had In Store (and Couldn't Help But Hate It)

When Emma's daughter was born, she had a tuft of red hair. It reminded Emma of her grandmother, who sang her songs to sleep, whose thick, luscious dark red hair she practiced braiding with. She named her daughter Grainne, after her grandmother.

One day, when Grainne was three months old, she suddenly disappeared from her crib. Thomas found her later asleep on his father's lap. At the moment, the old man was sleeping (and snoring) on the chair in front of the fireplace. That night, when he told Emma, she listened silently.  
Her pillow was wet that night.

The next year, when Emma returned from the garden carrying a basketful of produce, her youngest son Arthur greeted her at the door. He floated from his crib, grinning, and calling her 'mamma'. She dropped her basket, caught him, and started to cry.

Immediately, all activities in the house stopped. Her babies came to her, and all she could do was hold them. She cried and cried, silently asking the Almighty what had she done wrong, why would she be given four beautiful, precious child, only to have most of them taken away from her later.

Emma was smart, and she was an attentive reader. She noticed the fact that the Kirkland father who lived during the plague was a healer and a potion maker, and the Kirkland brothers both fought in the war against Grindelwald.

She noticed that there were no mentions of said Kirkland father after the plague, and that her father-in-law never speak about his cousins.

 

* * *

 

 

Years later, a letter came from Hogwarts, addressed to Scott. Emma held the letter in her hands, wanting so much to rip it to shreds. Yet, when she looked up, she find her husband looking at her, silently asking for her understanding and acceptance.

 

She turned around and then gave the letter to Scott.


End file.
